


Temporary Fix

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Rey Needs A Hug, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Rey and Ben have been friends with benefits but Rey made a rule that they couldn't fall asleep together. What happens when they wake up one morning together? Basically they're idiots who ~really really really like~ each other but won't admit it like what more do you really need to know. They're just vibing. They're sooo soft.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii friends. This is my first one shot and I hope you like it. This is kinda just me experimenting with writing smut and fics and yeah. There's no plot this was just me having fun with writing these characters and descriptions and honestly just me letting them vibe it out. Also this is based off of "Temporary Fix" by One Direction soooo if you want to listen to it while reading I HIGHLY recommend! Let me know if you like it by leaving a comment or you can come say hi to me on twitter @darthpeachy :) Have fun and always remember- Reylo IS canon!

They always promised that they would never wake up in bed together. It was one of their rules. That rule had gone to shit now when Rey woke up with the t-shirt she had thrown on before bed rolled up to just under her breasts and Ben's arm draped across her bare stomach. Instead of throwing his arm off of her, she lingers for a bit. She can already feel a tender heat creep it’s way down her belly and between her legs from just the feeling of him on her or just his presence next to her and the feeling of satisfaction that she associates from it. She lets herself enjoy this moment that had been enforced by her. She was the one who made up the rule and told him he wasn't allowed to sleep over. She was the one who didn't want him to linger because she was scared. 

His body is warm against her. His arm is limp with sleep but still pins her down to the bed. She can feel each and every nerve ending where his arm touches- invisible blonde hairs standing on ends at the contact she’s become aware of. She stares at his arm. The veins are soft and purple but push themselves to the top of his pale skin. It takes her a moment before she dares to look at his face. He's still asleep. His mouth is slightly parted and if she stops breathing for a second she can hear a little whistle of his breathing and feels it settle on her cheek. 

She can feel his hand start to move and brush against her skin. He shifts and grabs her waist, pulling her nimble body closer into him.

They don’t cuddle. They don’t hold each other. Not like this. Rey never lets this happen. Why is she letting it happen now?

She tries to squirm a little but he just pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her even tighter. As much as she has protested this in the past, and wants to be protesting it now and fighting against him to jump out of bed, she likes the feeling of comfort and security he gives her. She never knew the feeling and the sparks of serotonin that would come out of her just by being _held_ by Ben. She could’ve woken up like this everyday if she didn’t invoke that rule… No. She put that rule in place for a reason. She didn’t want Ben to get attached. She knew he would be the one to catch feelings. She didn’t have feelings, right? At least that’s what everyone always tells her whether they’re joking or not. That’s the persona she shows to the worlds. The mask she puts up. Even for Ben. Right now, being held in Ben’s natural warmth, she forgets all of that and the rule.

Her back is pressed against his chest and she can tell he’s stopped sleeping. She feels his lips come down to the back of her neck. His kisses are soft and slow. They feel like he’s moving in slow motion. A small sound makes its way out of Rey’s mouth and her head falls with the motion of his kisses. The sound is so low that she doesn’t think even Ben can hear it. She doesn’t understand how just his lips on the back of her neck make all of the nerves in her body start to tingle like television static and send all of the feeling and warmth down to pool in her belly and between her legs. She wouldn’t be surprised if her underwear is already wet from just this.

“I thought I was dreaming,” He breathes in between kisses, “Every time I fuck you, that night I’ll have a dream that I’m holding you just like this.”

His voice sends something down Rey’s spine and she squirms again but this time it’s not to get out of his grip but rather she squirms _into_ him. She can feel him already hard beside her thigh. The spot where it touches her hisses for attention.

He moves his arm that’s pinned under her upwards and snakes his way under the t-shirt to cup her breast. His hand lingers there and she can feel his handprint burning into her flesh. He starts to move, massaging and squeezing her. Her sensitive nipple rubs against the calloused palm of his hand, the roughness causing friction.

His other hand that’s been sitting patiently across her stomach moves downward to where she can feel herself start to almost drip for him. He’s still moving _slowly._ A little too slowly but Rey lets it happen to savor it. To let herself think that maybe this is just a dream like Ben said. When his hand finally reaches where she wants him to touch her, he moves his hand slides under the waistband of her underwear and his hand completely covers her and just holds her there. Cupping her sex. The feeling of his hand holding her like that sends more feeling running down her body to meet his hand. She thinks about her wetness dripping through the cracks in between his fingers.

Rey moans. Louder this time. Loud enough that Ben does hear her and moans back to her in response in her ear. She can feel his throat vibrate on her neck and she knows there’s a little smile that’s shoving its way through his lips to be known. 

Then he pushes a single finger inside of her. Just one of his long and wide fingers gives her enough pleasure that she can only ever get from two of her own.

“Oh, Ben,” She arches back and moves her leg so it’s now wrapped around his waist. Pulling them even closer together. He moves his finger at a decent pace in her. He uses his thumb to rub against her clit. Each little rotation of his padded thumb on her small nub causes a hitched moan to come out of her mouth.

Then he takes another finger to meet the one that’s inside of her. She can hear the sound of her slickness on his fingers as he moves them around inside of her and around her there.

She takes it all with pleasure. The hand that’s up on her breast hasn’t neglected her nipple as it takes it and pinches it. Pulling it slightly, gently. Rey keeps moaning. She can’t think of any words. They don’t make sense in her head. She’s become an animal only making feral noises. And he did this to her so easily. He always does. He can always make her melt so easily from the simplest of his touches.

Right now, she can’t remember why she ever made that rule. It doesn’t make sense if the whole time she could’ve been waking up to _this._ To _him,_ a small part of her brain thinks quickly.

“You’re always so wet for me,” he murmurs, “I never get to see it in the daylight. Never in the morning,” then he steals the words she’s been thinking, “Why did you make up that stupid rule?” He’s almost breathless too. She can feel the want and pleading in his voice when he speaks.

That makes her eyes that had been held shut to open fast.

“Stop,” she quickly and as soon as she says it, his hands are off of her and she’s moving away from him. She turns and looks at his face. She can see worry in his eyes. His eyes always told her everything that he was feeling. Usually, she saw them filled with lust and want or playfulness and teasing. Right now, they’re filled with worry. Worry about what he just said that it scared her. Worry that he finally did the wrong thing to push her away like he always thought he would. Funny thing is, that’s why Rey made the rule. She thought the same thing. She was always worried that she was going to do something that would push him as far away from her as he could get. Because that’s what always happened to her. Ben never questioned the rule. He always just went along with it because it was what she wanted. He wanted to give her what she wanted. Always.

She opened her mouth to speak.

“Ben,” His name was the only thing that could come out of her mouth. Her voice cracked a little when she said it. Her throat hurt. She’s parched. She needs something. She needs _him,_ the little voice in the back of her head returns.

He doesn’t move. He stays still in his place on the bed. Propped up on his elbows. His hair is a mess and tossed all around his head from sleep. His fingers that had been inside of her wriggle against the sheet. His chest moves only slightly up and down. A reminder to her that this moment in time isn’t frozen. He’s waiting for her and for her next move.

“Ben,” she says again. But this time with some desperation mixed in Her voice doesn’t falter this time. It’s low and deep. It comes from somewhere low inside of her. Her face changes and softens as she looks at him. His eyes start to lose the worry. She places her hand over his and she can still feel the sticky slickness that’s on them from a few moments ago when his fingers were inside her.

His eyes dart to his hand when she touches him and they stay there. He nearly misses her move towards him on the bed and swing her leg around so that she’s straddling him.

“Rey,” he says coming out with a bit of confusion. He opens his mouth slightly to say something else along the lines of what are you- but he’s cut off by Rey’s lips gently placing themselves on his.

His hands move from where they were next to him glued to the bed and move up her, feeling the smooth skin of her thigh and landing on her hips. When he grabs her hips, she starts to move them slightly, grinding on top of him. She can feel him through his boxers rubbing against her soaked underwear.

She pushes more into the kiss to let him know it’s okay. His tongue glides into her mouth and plays with hers. It’s a wet kiss filled with want. This kiss felt different. It was a mix of desperation with longing. It was different than all their other kisses. When they kissed before, it was because it was an opening or an introduction of what was to come. Foreplay. Not that this wasn’t foreplay now it’s just that this kiss felt more like they could linger in it and enjoy it and enjoy each others mouths and bodies on one another. There was an unspoken agreement in that.

His hips bucked up to meet hers. His erection in his boxers pushing into her further and she whimpered into his mouth. His mouth opened with a moan in response.

With her hands steady on his bare chest, she started to move her right hand down, grazing over his stomach, caressing over the little trail that leads into his boxers and she pushed her hand underneath the waistband to grab him. He groaned.

“Rey,” he said deeply.

She didn’t respond. Rather, she responded by guiding her hand up and down him. Her hand becoming sticky with precum. She pulled his boxers down without moving from her spot straddling his waist.

“Take these off,” he whispered a command while he grabbed her underwear. She obliged. Moving only slightly so that they could come off as quickly and as swiftly as she could manage without losing her balance or momentum.

When she was back in place, she looked at him and the look in his eyes had changed. He looked almost boyish now. There was a sense of fun but also a bit of relief in his brown eyes that made her melt into a puddle of lust on top of him.

His hands went back to their rightful place on her hips, his fingertips pushing into her skin. Her hands went down to the hemline of her shirt, crossed, and pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the side of the room not caring where it ended up.

He came up off the bed and his lips found hers again. This kiss was more aggressive and there was a sense of longing hidden behind it. He was eager for her and she was for him. They both needed this. She could feel her lips becoming swollen by the second by how Ben was sucking onto them. It only made her want him more.

Something had switched in her this morning. And Ben noticed it during this kiss. She broke it and looked at him as she lifted her hips up to lower herself down onto him. Ben lifted his head to keep it steady on hers as she did. The sweat from both of their foreheads mixing together. They let out a content and loud sigh in unison as Rey was full of him.

This is her favorite part of every time they have sex. She loves feeling him inside her and how much he fills her to the point where she feels like he's going to split her open. His favorite part is looking up at her the whole time while she is on his cock. The look alone of her writhing and rocking on top of him is almost enough to send him right over the edge. He doesn’t let it just yet, though. He loves the feeling of being inside of her. Feeling how tight she is around him.

“Fuck, Rey,” he sighed, “You feel amazing. You always-” he moaned, “-feeling this amazing. Fuck.”

“Ben, Ben, Ben,” she whimpered his name. He was hitting just the right spot inside of her. She felt his hand move to her clit, rubbing those small circles again with his calloused thumb only adding more friction to really start to send her over.

She could feel how close she was. He knew how close she was.

“Come for me, Rey. I want to see you come.” She did as he commanded and she was pushed over the cliff. Her orgasm felt like fireworks this time. Exploding all over her body in little fires. She closed her eyes and saw white, like when you stare at the sun on a bright day. She felt total and complete bliss.

Looking at her in complete ecstasy sent him hurdling off the same cliff as he came inside of her with a loud howl. She felt him fill her and she thanked whatever god she could she was on birth control because nothing could ruin this moment.

When they both came down from their white hot highs, Rey collapsed onto his chest. Her fingers explored his jawline and neck. Touching each beauty mark that he had and admiring it. They laid there in silence and the room smelled like sex. He didn’t dare speak. Once again scared that he’d ruin it. He waited for her and he would wait for as long as he had to. He only wanted to make her happy.

She sighed happily before she spoke. Hands still on his chest. She looked up at him under dazed eyes covered with her long and dark lashes and said, “Why did I ever make that stupid rule?”


End file.
